A New Dawn
by They Call Me Alpha
Summary: This is a Soul x OC story, I admit, it moves a bit slowly in the beginning, but its sure to pick up once I actually finishing writing it. This is one of my originals from back in 2008, so a lack of flames would be appreciated, but I love reviews and criticisms, so I'll thank you in advance for them:
1. Information

**Information**

**Name**: Ayame Elric

**Nickname**: Aya

**Age**: 16

**Birth Date**: January 1, 1994 12:00AM

**Orientation**: Weapon (scythe, gun, chain scythe, twin katanas)

**Partner**: Seishuku "Assassin" Stone

**Looks**: **Body Type**: Thin, slightly muscular

**Skin Tone**: Pale

**Hair Color**: Black with sliver tips

**Hair Style**: Mid-back length, straight, worn down or in high ponytail

**Eye Color**: Silver, red, or purple (changes with emotions, normally dark red)

**Clothes**: Dark red, strapless sports bra with loose black fishnet belly shirt, dark red sweat pants, and black lace-up flats.

**Extra**: Small black stretchable collar with a silver crescent moon that has the Japanese kanji for "soul". Black tattoo of a pentagram located on the back of her neck. Black fingerless boxing gloves with silver pentagram on the back.

**Personality**: - Laid Back - Self Sacrificial

- Cool - Protective

- Competitive - Strives to be the Best

- Easily Angered - Friendly

- Stubborn - Never Backs Down

**Likes**: - Training **Dislikes**: - Being Ignored

- Swimming - Control Freaks

- Motorcycles - Being Told She's Not Good Enough

- Skateboarding - Overprotective People

- Cooking - Witches

**Family**: Pet wolf cub, Sora

**Past**: Ayame found Sora starving in an alley in a rundown part of Death City. Ayame and Sora have defended each other in their share of fights, including one with the Thompson sisters, which Ayame won because of her ability to fight as a weapon without a miester, just like the religious death scythe, Justin Law. At the age of ten, Ayame was accepted into Shibusen and net Seishuku. Soon after, Ayame and Sora moved into Seishuku's family's mansion and he's been like family to her ever since.

**Name**: Seishuku "Assassin" Stone

**Nickname**: Ku-Ku or Stoner

**Age**: 18

**Birth Date**: December 31, 1992 11:59PM

**Orientation**: Meister

**Partner**: Ayame Elric

**Looks**: **Body Type**: Thin and Muscular

**Skin Tone**: Medium Tan

**Hair Color**: Silver

**Hair Style**: Shoulder length and spiky (mix of BlackStar's and Soul's)

**Eye Color**: Green (Changes shade with mood, normally lime green)

**Clothes**: Lime green open blazer over black beater with a lime green pentagram in the center of the chest, black jeans with lime green pinstripes.

**Extra**: Black studded choker. Matching lime green wrist bands with black kanji for "assassin". Black fingerless boxing gloves with lime green pentagrams on the back.

**Personality**: - Caring - Serious (only when necessary)

- Brotherly - Happy - Protective - Cool

- Sarcastic - Competitive

- Hyper - Never Backs Down

**Likes**: - Training **Dislikes**: - Witches

- Swimming - Being Ignored

- Roller Blading - Being Told He's Not Good Enough

- Skiing - Cooking

- Motorcycles - Coffee

**Family**: Memory "Stealer" Stone (Older sister - KIA)

Tsukikio Stone (Mother)

Shushaku "Ninja" Stone (Father)

Shiro (White fox cub pet)

**Past**: Unknown until he meets Ayame and Sora.

**Name**: Sora

**Nickname**: Sora

**Age**: Unknown

**Birth Date**: Unknown

**Orientation**: Shape shifting black wolf

**Partner**: Shiro

**Looks**: **Body Type**: Thin, slightly muscular

**Skin Tone**: Normal

**Hair Color**: Black

**Hair Style**: Mid-back length, straight, worn down

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Clothes**: Tight blue T-Shirt, black cargo jeans.

**Extra**: Black fishnet gloves, black ribbon choker.

**Personality**: - Self Sacrificial

- Friendly

- Protective

- Loyal

- Loving

**Likes**: - Training **Dislikes**: - Snobs

- Swimming - Fakes

- Running - Disobedient People

- Helping People - Cowardly People

- Playing Games - Witches

**Family**: Master and loyal friend, Ayame Elric

**Past**: Ayame found Sora starving in an alley in a rundown part of Death City. Ayame and Sora have defended each other in their share of fights, including one with the Thompson sisters, which Ayame won because of her ability to fight as a weapon without a miester, just like the religious death scythe, Justin. At the age of ten, Ayame was accepted into Shibusen and net Seishuku. Soon after, Ayame and Sora moved into Seishuku's family's mansion and he's been like family to her ever since.

**Name**: Shiro

**Nickname**: Shiro

**Age**: Unknown

**Birth Date**: Unknown

**Orientation**: Shape shifting white fox

**Partner**: Sora

**Looks**: **Body Type**: Thin and muscular

**Skin Tone**: Pale

**Hair Color**: White

**Hair Style**: Short, Spiky

**Eye Color**: Golden Yellow

**Clothes**: White button down shirt, with black unbuttoned blazer, and black skinny jeans.

**Extra**: None

**Personality**: - Self Sacrificial

- Friendly

- Protective

- Loyal

- Caring

**Likes**: - Training **Dislikes**: - Snobs

- Swimming - Fakes

- Running - Keshin

- Helping People - Cowardly People

- Playing Games - Witches

**Family**: Master and loyal friend, Seishuku "Assassin" Stone.

**Past**: Unknown until he meets Ayame and Sora.


	2. Chapter 1

A howl pierced the clam of the night just on the outskirts of Death City. Four figures walked along, silent as death itself. Suddenly a scream echoed through the streets. The four ran to the source of the sound. They stopped in front of a man holding a butchers knife, about to stab a lady with a baby in her arms. "Sora, Shiro, transform and take them to safety," said the girl figure. There was a back and a hiss as a reply. "Ayame, transform!" said the boy figure. The girl, Ayame, quickly transformed into a silver and black scythe with a ruby encrusted blade. The boy swung the scythe at the man as the other two figures helped the lady and her baby to safety. The man dodged the attack, jumping over the two, to stab the boy in the shoulder. The boy hissed in pain as the scythe changed into a gun. The duo then proceeded to shoot at the man's chest. The man burst into smoke, leaving a glowing red soul floating in his place. "Perfect hit," said the boy as he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Seishuku!" Yelled Ayame, pocketing the keshin egg. The boy, Seishuku, fished a roll of bandages out of his pocket. Ayame quickly took the roll and began wrapping it around her partner's torn shoulder. Moments later, two figures rounded the corner.

"Sora, Shiro," said Ayame to the wolf and fox pair in front of her. "Where did you take the baby and his mom?" "Don't worry," said the wolf, Sora. "They're fine. We took them back to their house and got them all calmed down and everything." "Mmkay… Lets call Shinigami-sama, and give him the report." Said Seishuku, as he walked over to a store window. "Let's see… What was his number, again?" he mumbled to himself. "Idiot," said Ayame as she approached the foggy window, and proceeded to write the numbers down. The glass rippled for a moment before the God of Death himself appeared. "Yo, yo, yo. What's up?" said Shinigami-sama "Hello Shinigami-sama," said Ayame, as Sora sat on the ground next to her master's feet. "We just wanted to inform you that we have just caught our 63rd keshin soul" Seishuku finished happily. "Ahh… Very good, very good," said Shinigami-sama "as expected from our school's top battle pair." "Thank you very much Shinigami-sama, but we should be getting back home now." said Ayame "Ahh… yes… you have school tomorrow… Oh! And you both have a soul viewing with Dr. Stein tomorrow after-" "WHAT?" yelled Seishuku, interrupting Shinigami-sama. "What do you mean we have a soul viewing with him? He's crazy! He'll try to dissect us-" "Shinigami-chop!" yelled Shinigami-sama, as Seishuku fell to the ground with a crater in his head. "I'm so sorry," said Ayame. "I'll get him under control by tomorrow, I promise. See you then!" she called as she dragged Seishuku back towards the Stone's mansion. "Bye-bye!" called Shinigami-sama as the window returned to normal.

~~~Ayame's Point of View~~~

We got to the house faster than I thought we would. Only problem was that Seishuku's parents weren't home and we didn't have our key with us. "Ugh," I huffed as I sat Seishuku down on the stairs. "Hey, Shiro?" "Yeah?" said Seishuku's white fox. "Can you keep an eye on his for a minute?" I asked, gesturing to the sleeping teen. "Yup," Shiro said as his sat down next to my partner, his idiotic master. "Come on, Sora," I said as I jumped up onto the wall that surrounded Seishuku's family's mansion, followed by my black wolf cub.

We ran through the yard, careful not to trigger any of the alarms. "Okay, stay here and wait till I throw you the gate key," I told Sora once we reached the house. I started climbing the ivy that covered the white brick walls. I made it to the window of my bedroom, pushed it open, and swung myself inside. I grabbed the large silver gate key and threw it to Sora, who caught it in her mouth and took off running towards the gate. Then, I closed my window, walked myself through the white-carpeted hallways, and down the white marble staircase, where I waited for them by the main entrance to the mansion. On my way down the stairs, I stole a glance at the grandfather clock that stood off to the far right side of the door, only to discover that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. I groaned, finally reaching the door, I opened it only to be zone in on a witch's aura. Looking out across the skyline, I saw it, a huge purple soul with hundreds of spike coming out of it. I jumped own the stairs, slamming the door shut behind me, and ran down the cobblestone pathway to the gate.

Seishuku was awake when I reached him. "Come on!" I yelled, darting past the three. "What's wrong?" asked Sora, as she, Shiro, and Seishuku caught up to me. "Witch," I stated, as if that answered any question they could come up with. They all seemed to understand cause we all began to sprint towards the soul.


End file.
